


Sapphire

by Stegosaur



Series: Gems of the Night [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bondage, Cock Piercing, M/M, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:03:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8949394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stegosaur/pseuds/Stegosaur
Summary: Leo's world is turned upside down after an encounter with Ruby.  Suddenly in debt, he must test his morals, ethics, and integrity as he pays back what he owes, takes care of his family, and learns about himself in the process.





	1. Sapphire, part I

“That’ll be eighteen-twelve, Sir.”  Leo punched at the register as the customer swiped their card, sending the completed order to the back for prep.  The lunch rush had finally come to an end only a few moments ago, the restaurant using the brief downtime to ration out breaks and clean up for the next meal rush.  For Leo, this meant counting down his register and depositing any cash over a hundred dollars into the drop safe, since this part of town wasn’t exactly known for its police response or low crime rate.

                “Excuse me.”  Leo glanced up from his touch display and flashed his customer service smile, rattling off the usual greeting spiel with practiced enthusiasm.  The customer was a tall, yet lean turtle, olive skinned with coffee eyes, a pair of fancy spectacles perched atop his beak while a tailored suit hung delicately from his frame, the black slacks, coat and tie contrasting with the royal purple shirt beneath.  A heavy ruby ring hung from one of his knuckles, the scent of fine tobacco permeating the air around him.  The terrapin was entirely out of place in Leo’s little burger joint, which put him at incredible unease.  “Could I get a coffee, please?  Black, no room.”  The turtle slid exact change onto the counter, Leo hesitantly palming it and entering the amount into his register.

                “May I have a name for the order, Sir?”  A sense of impending doom surged over Leo’s shell as the olive turtle palmed the wallet back into his suit, his hand movements so rehearsed and smooth that even Leo’s sharp eyes couldn’t pick out which pocket it was deposited into.

                “D is fine.  Oh, and do bring it to me when it’s ready, Leo.  I’d like to speak with you.”  His bones froze over with ice at the name, fingers quivering in fear as he hesitantly completed the order.  The turtle didn’t wait for a response, instead turning the corner down toward the restrooms, a creak heard as the manager’s office was opened.  Leo couldn’t pick out any words as he poured the coffee for the order, though the pale complexion of his boss’ face spoke volumes.

                “You can, ah…you can go home, Leo.  It seems we ah…it seems corporate has let you go.  I’m, uhm, I’m sorry.  I am.”  The bear stammered, never locking gaze with Leo as he fired him mid-shift.  “Just leave the order in my office, would you?”  He nodded, placing a lid on the cup and slowly slipping into the back of the kitchen, working his way around appliances and shelving to his boss’ office in the very back corner.  The door was held open by the olive-skinned turtle, who neatly plucked the coffee from Leo’s shaking hands and ushered him inside, locking the door behind them.  Leo stood by the door even as the other turtle took a seat in his boss’ chair, sipping gingerly at the coffee with a smile.

                “Ahh. I won’t lie, there’s something _delicious_ about this coffee, something even the finest beans from the richest soils cannot replicate.  Mass market goods are usually rubbish, but this?  This is the best damn coffee on Earth, and don’t you let anyone tell you otherwise.”  The turtle sipped again at it, motioning to the vacant chair opposite him.  “Take a seat.  I’m sorry to hear about your termination, but I think I can help you out.”  Leo did as instructed, fidgeting nervously but not daring to speak out of turn.  He recognized a battle when he saw one, and it was clear this would be fought with words, not fists.  “So.  Tell me about yourself, Leo.”

                “Well, Sir, I used to work here until a few moments ago.  I used the money from this job to pay for my housing, utilities, and schooling, as well as to support my little brother, Mike.  We’re orphans, recent ones, but I’ve stepped up to do what I can for him.” Leo told the truth, but kept details to a minimum.  It was bait, to see what his opponent knew, to see what his real position was in this duel.

                “Nursing, right?”  Leo nodded.  “But you wanted to be a Doctor.  Then Daddy died, and you stepped up to the plate, fought tooth and nail for custody of your little brother.  You dropped out of university, downsized to our local alma matter, picked up the spatula and kept your nose to the grindstone.  A heartwarming story, truly.”  The more the turtle talked, the smaller Leo’s defenses became.  He knew he would be the underdog going in, but it was increasingly obvious that this may not be a fight he can win.  “Except…three nights ago.  Something happened, didn’t it?”

                “Yessir.”

                “Explain.  I’ve seen the footage, heard the stories, talked to those stray mutts, but I want to hear _your_ story, Leo.  Tell me of your _heroics_.”  Leo’s fingers curled up somewhat, the words emphasized purposely to rile him up.

                “I visited a club near my apartment, at Mike’s insistence.  I could tell it wasn’t my kind of place, but, determined to broaden my horizons, I stayed.”  The turtle nursed his black ambrosia from the cup, letting Leo steer the conversation – or dig his grave.  “I became acquainted with another turtle, a rarity in this area as I’m sure you understand, and we began to talk.  They offered their services, but before a deal could be struck, some fellow patrons say fit to accost my conversational partner.  I initially stayed out of it, but when they struck the other turtle, I felt compelled to intervene.  I subdued one, and frightened the rest away.  Not wanting to leave the turtle there unconscious, I decided to bring them to my home, given their profession, and oversee their recovery.  They woke several hours later, informed me of potential debts incurred, and departed after promising to speak with their employer.”  The other turtle didn’t respond for several moments after Leo finished, gears turning in their head as they reviewed even the smallest syntax or context of what he just recited from memory.

                “I see. “  The olive turtle disposed of his empty cup in the trash, reclining in the cheap chair.  “I must admit, I am quite proud of you, Leo.  You’re a hardworking young man, completely honest to a fault, and only try to do what’s best for everyone else at the expense of yourself.  It’s…noble, really.  A rare quality.”  Leo didn’t relax at the compliment, something the other turtle picked up on immediately.  “And you’re certainly no fool, either.  At least, not when it comes to business.  So let’s get down to brass tacks, shall we?”

                “Yes sir.”  Leo replied, the olive turtle smiling giddily at the respect shown.

                “Ruby has an overnight flat rate of eighteen hundred dollars, cash, the moment she leaves the club.  That is non-negotiable, I’m afraid.”  Leo swallowed hard, an olive hand raising up to silence his imminent protests.  “However, given that you didn’t engage in her services, and instead dedicated your time toward helping her recover, I’m willing to credit you.  A registered nurse earns approximately sixty-seven thousand, five hundred dollars per year.  Divide that by fifty two weeks and a forty hour work week, and we get a rate of thirty -two dollars and forty-four cents per hours.  Crediting you – generously, I might add – with twelve hours of care brings us a net of three hundred and eighty-nine dollars and thirty-six cents, thus bringing your debt down to a scant one thousand, four hundred and ten dollars and sixty-three cents.  That said, in the course of your nights’ events, you were also a bodyguard and transport driver.  Deducting their average hourly wages as well, and we come to a debt of just over twelve hundred dollars.”  Leo sat in stunned silence as the turtle did accounting math as he spoke, not noticing a hand dip into his coat pocket and produce an invoice for the exact remaining amount.  “So, how will you be paying this debt, Leo?”

                “I…I told Ruby, Sir, that I cannot.  Had I known-“ The turtle tut-tutted and tsked openly, waving his fingers dismissively.

                “Ignorance is no excuse.  Come now, I just compensated you quite handsomely for your work when I was under no obligation to do so.  It’s either the amount on that invoice, or…surely Ruby told you of our penalties on defaulted payments?”  Leo gulped and nodded.

                “Yes sir.  Double the original amount, due immediately.”

                “Good lad.  I don’t want to do that to such a nice young man such as yourself, however…”  Leo nodded meekly in understanding.  “So, should I expect payment from you tonight?”

                “No Sir.”  The olive turtle’s face remained blank.  “I…I do not have the funds to cover it today, nor the future income to arrange a payment plan.  I apologize, Sir, but I must default on this invoice.”  The olive turtle smiled wide, leaning forward in his seat and over the desk.

                “Knowing full well it doubles your debt, and wipes your credits from it, you still default?  My my, such an honorable young man…I’m glad.”  The turtle stood from the chair, the cheap metal creaking and groaning loudly as he did so.  “Your debt has doubled, effective immediately, but I will keep your existing credits.  Furthermore, I offer you employment with me.  Should you choose to accept my offer of employment, you’ll come to my club at four sharp this afternoon.  You’ll wear the cheapest pair of clothes you own, as a uniform will be provided for you.”

                Leo sighed, defeated.  “And if I do not show?”

                “Then your credits will be void, and I will seek immediate compensation through any reasonable method.”  The turtle flashed a toothy smile, cupping Leo’s chin with his ringed hand.  “Though I know I won’t have to resort to that.  In fact, to demonstrate _my_ good faith, here, a sign-on bonus.”  His other hand slipped a tincture into Leo’s hands, closing his fingers around the bottle.  “A month’s supply for that precious little brother of yours.  So do be on time, won’t you?”  The turtle patted Leo’s shell and strolled out of the office, leaving Leo to look down at the bottle in his hands, the offer on the table, and the punishments should he not follow through.

                Leo sighed outwardly, tucking the bottle into his pants.  He’ll do it.

                _For Mike._


	2. Sapphire, part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo's first day of work goes exactly as bad as he expected.

                “You got a new job?” Mike leaned over the back of the sofa with a curious grin, Leo pouring himself a glass of water in the kitchen to try and calm his nerves.  “When do you start?”  He downed the glass in a few, solid gulps, quickly pouring a second from the tap while the water was still cold.

                “Today at four.  Kinda short notice.”  He cast his attention over to his little brother who, despite still being in his PJs, was clearly doing better.  “How’s the oil working for you?  You seem chipper.”

                Mike nodded.  “Yeah. Not quite society-ready, but it’s still an improvement.  Heart isn’t racing anymore, at least.  Sense of impending doom is largely gone.  I can focus on homework again.”  Leo smiled back at Mike, taking a swig from the refreshed glass.  “Where’d you get it from?  I thought they banned the oil.”

                “Oh, uhm, the new job hooked me up with it.  They can’t sell it anymore, obviously, so I asked for a bottle.  Not like it can get you high, right?”  Leo lied, though not completely.  His _employer_ did give it to him, sure, but it was less an act of kindness, and more a reminder of where his loyalties lay.  “Anyway, I’m not too worried, and neither should you.  That’s, what, a month’s supply?” Mike beamed giddily in response, nodding.

                “Yup!  Just in time for finals and, hopefully, graduation!  Then I can try and find my own job, take care of you for a change.”  His brother teased, giving Leo a wink.  They both knew that graduation was hard enough, and that a traditional job was impossible without a reliable treatment for his anxiety disorder, but daydreaming of normalcy was hardly a bad therapy for either of them.  “Anyway, I should quit bothering you.  It’s already fifteen till, you don’t want to be late.” Leo gave another nod, grabbing his apartment keys and wallet, tucking them into his tattered jeans.  Between his pants, sandals and tank top, it was quite literally the rattiest, cheapest outfit he could put together, and it made him feel naked in comparison to his usually neat, tidy, pressed clothes.

                “Yeah, thanks Mike.  I don’t know when I’ll be home, so make sure you lock up, okay?”  Mike flashed him a peace sign before flopping back on the sofa and unpausing his game, gunfire erupting over the TV speakers as Leo trudged out into the open air.  The afternoon was quiet and bright, a cool breeze filtering through the buildings and under his loose clothing, making his tank billow in the wind depending on his angle.  The walk back to the club was a lot faster without Ruby on his back, he had to admit, though part of him still hoped he could avoid the entire ordeal entirely somehow.  Still, despite a thorough accounting of belongings at home, his savings, and begging his boss for his job back, he could see no other option than capitulating to D’s ‘offer’ of employment.  _Still,_ he mused, _maybe he just wants me to be a bouncer.  Or bartender.  Maybe it’s not so…insidious._

                By day, the night club was a blank warehouse, every window bricked up tightly, every door secured shut.  A truck was parked in the side alley, some folks unloading its contents – mostly beer and alcohol – into the side service entrance.  With little direction to go off of other than the appointed time, Leo gave the front entrance a tug, the heavy steel door pulling out toward him with a loud creak and groan.  The interior was barely lit, only some emergency lighting providing any sense of direction for him to follow.  Leo could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he pushed deeper into the building, eventually arriving at the dance floor he deliberately avoided his night here, his employer standing in its center with a pocket watch clasped in his left hand.

                “Three fifty-nine and…fifty seconds.  You’re early.”  The remark was neither a compliment nor a reprimand, devoid of any real intonation that could betray D’s actual feelings.  “Ah, and you dressed appropriately for a first day at your new job, I see.  I said cheap, not…ratty.”  The olive skinned turtle waved his hand dismissively, pocketing his watch as he motioned for Leo to approach.  “Come now, come here.  Let me get a good look at you.”  Leo approached him cautiously, the olive turtle waving his hand at an increased pace to coax him into a hustle.  He stopped just inches from D’s body, gazing into the brown eyes of the taller terrapin, a firm hand snatching his chin and jerking it to the side just so.  “There we go.  I said that _I_ need to get a good look at _you_ , not the other way around.  Stay still.”  Those bare fingers began to trace over his body in a delicate, sensual manner, plucking at the shoulder straps of his tank top with a disapproving hum before lifting his right arm with one hand, exploring its musculature with the other.  “Very strong, yet fast as well.  Just a hint of fat, but perfectly acceptable.”  His arm was lowered back at his side, those olive fingers encircling his jaw and holding it firmly in their grasp, pulling it down.  “Strong jaw muscles.  Good.”  The thumbs pushed past his agape lips, rolling over his teeth like they were inspecting cattle.  “No cavities I can feel, no injuries, just a hint of plaque build-up…when did you see a dentist last?”  Leo didn’t answer while the fingers were jammed into his mouth, though D made no motion to remove them.  “Well?”

                “Or unghh a-oh.”  He forced out a response around the invaders, D seemingly satisfied with the answer as he withdrew, wiping them dry on Leo’s shirt.  “Four months ago.”

                “I heard you the first time.  Don’t repeat yourself.” The olive turtle snapped his fingers violently in front of Leo’s face.  “Gaze.”  The word and signal were enough to remind Leo that D didn’t want him to look directly at him, and Leo found himself obeying like a trained dog.  “Good.  Disrobe.”  Leo froze in place, arms shaking in fear.  “Disrobe or get out.  I dislike repetition, so please let this be the last time I have to engage in it.”  The quip was firm, commanding, and yet distant, as if he could care either way what the outcome was.  Leo choked back a whimper as he began to comply, peeling off his tank top first and exposing his immaculately tended plastron and shell, his trembling fingers fumbling with the button on his jeans.  He kicked his sandals off atop his tanktop just to the side, bending at his hips to step out of his jeans, one leg at a time, exposing his nudity in the open floor of the club.  D said nothing, circling around Leo in silence as he observed the turtle in his natural attire, or lack thereof.  “You clearly don’t skip leg day.  Very nice.  Clipped toenails, no dry skin on the elbows or ankles, heavy callouses on the soles of the feet.  A shame, but unavoidable in your circumstances.”  Leo felt two hands rest firmly on his shoulders, thumbs pressing into the flesh of his neck on either side of his spine, followed by a gentle push down.  “Kneel.”  Leo swallowed hard and slowly took to one knee first, then the other, spreading them slightly apart for comfort.  He kept his gaze down and to the left the entire time, his back straight.  “Good posture throughout.”  The turtle circled back to his front, a hand resting atop his bald scalp.  “Do you do drugs?”

                “No Sir.”

                “Are you HIV or STI positive?”

                “No Sir.”  Leo winced, knowing the next question was coming and pre-empting it.  “I’m a virgin.”  A delighted churr could be heard above him, almost certainly from the man squeezing his head presently.  The turtle took another step toward Leo as the hand on his scalp pulled his beak into the clothed crotch of his employer, the scent of male musk barely permeable through the heavy fabric.

                “Good.  No words, only answers for now.”  Leo nodded into the crotch, D hissing in delight at how quickly he caught on.  “Do you wish to work for me?”  Another nod, the grip tightening on his skull.  “Do you understand what your work will entail?”  Leo nodded again, feeling D’s length slip from his plastron and press against his beak through the fabric.  “Good.  You’re aware you’ll be in my employ until your debt is repaid?”  Leo gave a third nod in reluctant understanding, the length hardening against his face as D forced his beak hard into his crotch, holding it there for a few moments.  Leo’s nostrils flared for air while his mouth remained closed, fearful of a forced oral encounter should he speak or even whimper.  D’s musk was thick even through the finely tailored pants, and a small dampness against his beak signaled the turtle was oozing pre.  His head was suddenly thrust back and released, Leo sprawling backwards on the floor and on his ass, careful to keep his gaze averted.  “You have two options.  Option one, is you work independently.  You pick your own clients, set your own rates.  You’ll still be under my employ, have my protection, but you’ll have more freedom in how quickly I’m repaid.  As long as you pay me twenty dollars a night, I won’t charge interest or fees on your outstanding debt.  You get my protection and benefits, but nothing more.  Whatever bills you owe, you’re responsible for.”  The olive turtle made a motion with his hands, heavy footsteps creeping up behind Leo from the bar area, the squeaking of sneakers apparent.  “Option two, is you work directly for me.  I pick your clients, set your rate.  I pay your bills, your rent, everything, though you’ll only pay your debt at a rate of ten cents for every dollar you earn, period, no matter how much you make.  You have one minute to think it over and ask me any questions.”

                Leo’s mind jumped into action.  “You’ll cover Mike’s medication?”

                “In full, on-time, with your approval of the dosage and ingredients.”

                “Fifty cents on the dollar after I’ve earned my expenses for the month.”

                “Twenty.”

                “Thirty.” Leo snapped back.

                “Done, with full accounting transparency.” D replied.  “Twenty seconds.”

                “Safety guaranteed?”

                “For you and your brother, yes.”  Leo paused, D helpfully chipping in a reminder on time.  “Ten seconds…”

                “Mike never finds out, and I’ll take option two.”  Leo stammered out, eyes wide as he cast his last lifeline to his shady employer.

                “Agreed.  Ruby?”  Leo felt a sharp pain at the base of his skull, the world spinning and blurring in his vision as his body collapsed out from under him.  D stood directly over his naked, limp form with a downright evil smile across his beak, Ruby sliding up alongside him, their expression too blurred to make out.  His vision went black, brain going dark as unconsciousness seized him like a cold blanket, a single word ringing out in his mind.

                _Idiot…_


	3. Sapphire, part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo is inducted into D's 'family'.

                Leo’s eyes fluttered open, a dull pain emanating from the base of his skull from where he was undoubtedly struck earlier.  His senses slowly came back to him as he struggled to embrace consciousness, a pair of voices the first thing that he heard aside from the throb of blood in his ears.  He closed his eyes again and forced himself to pay attention to them, resisting the urge to move quite yet, but also trying not to pass out again in the process, a rather tantalizing option at this point.

                “Why not let me take his debt, D?  He’s innocent in this, he has a kid brother…”  Ruby’s voice was hushed, pleading, desperation on their tongue.  “Don’t do this to him, please.  If you really love me, you’ll-“. Ruby’s voice was silenced, replaced with a whimpering groan from whatever was just done to them.  A few seconds passed by before he could make it a smacking of lips, undoubtedly some sort of kiss exchanged between them.

                “Of course I love you.  You’re my sibling, the little sister I always wanted.  You’ve given me so much, Raphaela, why won’t you let me give you the brother you’ve always wanted, hm?  One big, happy family, just like before…”  Leo chanced cracking an eye, seeing D’s hands clasped gently around Ruby’s cheeks, squeezing them like a doting family member.  “I mean, if you don’t love me…”  Ruby’s face went white, color draining instantly as they shook their head feverishly.

                “N-no! I love you, I’ve always loved you, and you know that.  I’d never leave you, not after all you’ve done for me!”  Ruby begged, pleaded with D, whose hands slowly pulled away in hurt and pain.  Ruby reached for him as D turned away, falling to their knees with tears in their eyes.  “P-please, I’ll do anything for you Donald.  I love you.”  D stopped, Leo catching the faintest of smiles on D’s lips before he turned back around, placing a reassuring palm atop Ruby’s head as they stifled a sob.

                “It’s alright, Ruby.  I just…I get worried about you, you know?  After what I did, I worry you’ll just up and leave me one day, disgusted with me…”  Ruby shook their head violently, craning their head up to suckle at D’s fingers like a toddler on a pacifier, tears streaming down their cheeks.  “No, you wouldn’t leave me, would you?  I’m so glad, Ruby.  So very, very glad.”  D’s glance cast his way, Leo rapidly shutting his eye and feigning unconsciousness, to no avail.  “I think our new brother is awake.  Did you want to play with him before I begin?  I think he’d like that, since you two didn’t do anything when you visited last.”  There was no response other than a quiet slurp as D seemingly removed his fingers from Ruby’s mouth, a squeaking of sneakers on the floor again.  “That’s alright.  You go ahead and get to work, and I’ll make sure he’s ready for you tomorrow, okay?”  The soft scuffing of rubber on the floor signaled Ruby’s exit, several moments of terse silence shared between them before D spoke up.  “How much did you hear?”

                Leo kept his eyes closed, pushing the headache out of his mind.  He’d need to focus for this.  “Enough.”  D’s footsteps were silent under the throbbing in his ears and skull, a sharp slap connecting with his face and making him yelp.  “Enough, Sir.  I heard enough.”  Another slap opposite his beak, and Leo lay still.

                “You’re going to be trouble, I just know it.  Open your fucking eyes.”  D snarled, Leo opening his eyes to briefly gaze up at him, a third slap connecting with his face.  “Don’t look at me.  Ever.  That’s rule number one.”  Leo nodded and stared up at the ceiling instead, the surface a dark purple velvet with light cans recessed into the ceiling at set distances.  “It seems Ruby has taken quite the shine to you.  Be grateful, as it’s why you’re trussed up here instead of the basement.”  Leo bit his tongue to silence a sarcastic retort, gently rolling his feet and hands, confirming the presence of leather cuffs around them, a motion D immediately picked up on.  “At least I don’t have to worry about a client snuffing you.  You’ve already deduced two ways to get free, haven’t you?”

                “Only one for now,” Leo lied, “but I’m also smart enough to know that if I did, things will be infinitely worse for me.”  D smirked down at him in his peripheral vision, patting his stinging beak.

                “Gut! Intelligente Hure.”  Leo blinked in confusion, D chuckling at the painfully obvious response.  “Das war deutsch.  Eto russkly, Zhè shì pǔtōnghuà.”  The olive turtle beamed with bride, Leo picking up three distinct dialects, but unable to tell what each one actually was.  “You’ll learn the important words soon enough, but for now, all you need to know is that I’m the most dangerous man you’ll ever meet.  You cannot run from me, you cannot hide from me, and you can never, ever escape me.  I own you now, Leo, at least until your debt is repaid.  So long as you obey my every word, and do exactly as I say, you’ve nothing to ever fear from me, understand?”

                “Yessir.  One hundred and forty days and counting.”  Leo sighed, having worked out the math during his D’s lecture.  “So long as you’re as fair with me as I’ll be with you.”  D’s hands snatched out and wrapped themselves around his throat, immediately cutting off Leo’s air in surprise.

                “Are you calling me a liar you little shit?”  Leo’s vision became blurry as he gasped for air, jerking in his restraints.  “WELL?!  I AM AN HONORABLE BUSINESSMAN!  SAY IT!”  D’s hands pulled his body up by his clenched neck, slamming his head back down onto wherever he lay. “SAY IT!”

                Leo thrashed in his bonds, body entering a fight or flight response to the attempted crushing of his throat.  “You are…honorable…”  He managed to croak out, drool foaming at the back of his throat.  “Business…man…”  The hands released him at the last syllable, leaving him coughing and sputtering for air on the padded table, his neck feeling like it was compacted four sizes smaller than normal, his headache returning in force as blood rushed into his head.

                “Hah, ah, I’m sorry about that.”  D panted, hands shaking visibly in Leo’s blurred sights.  “I just…I get a little frustrated when I’m called a liar.  I’m sure you didn’t mean it, did you?”  Leo shook his head very slightly, wincing at the pain it brought him.  “Of course not.  My siblings never mean it, they just don’t understand that sometimes being honest means doing some unsavory things.  Ruby gets me, and with time, I’m sure you will too.”  D’s eyes met Leo’s directly of D’s own volition, their emptiness sending an icy chill down his spine and confirming his worst fears.  Those olive fingers hesitantly reached down to cup Leo’s cheeks, giving them that same, tender squeeze they gave Ruby, the turtle forcing his lips down over Leo’s in a firm, controlling kiss.  Leo didn’t return it, too paralyzed with fear to do anything but let D have his way for the time being, and soon enough the kiss was broken, D’s eyes locking with his own again.  “I love you, Leola.”  He smiled sweetly down at him.  “Do you love me?”

                “I-I love you, D.”  Leo forced the words along with a smile, voice hoarse and cracking as those fingers retreated from his face, D standing upright.  Leo had hoped the olive turtle bought it, their face emotionless as D shucked the suit coat from his shoulders and over the back of a chair, rolling up the pristine white sleeves of his shirt.  “S-so what now?”  D didn’t respond, washing his hands with some disinfectant before pulling a pair of surgical gloves over them, making Leo’s heart race.  “I’ve never had sex before, so I’m…”  His questioning was cut off as the table he found himself upon suddenly lowered slightly, bringing his restrained body to about level with a nearby rolling chair, a tray of instruments and items placed atop it, including some blades.  “…unsure of what I’m supposed to do, here.”  D took a seat on the chair and wheeled it and the tray down between Leo’s legs, a few clicks lifting them up and spreading them apart without his consent, giving the other turtle a clear view of his tail, ass, and crotch.

                “My advice?  Relax, breathe, and don’t watch.  We’re going to get you dressed for the part, my beautiful Leola.”  Those gloved hands pulled Leo’s genital slit apart, making him rather uncomfortable and causing a mild bit of pain.  D didn’t notice or care about the wincing, however, as one hand seized his flaccid cock and pulled it into the open air, the other grabbing an alcohol wipe and cleaning it thoroughly.  “This is going to be the most intense pain you’ve ever felt, Leola, but it’ll be over in an instant.  Take a deep breath, and hold it…”  D trailed off, a sharp pain surging up his body as something began piercing his length, Leo unable to contain himself as he let out a cry of agony, followed by a whimpering as the piercing came to an equally sudden stop, something thick being threaded through the impact and out the front of his cock.  “There we go.  All done.  That wasn’t so bad, now was it my little Leola? A simple, curbed barbell for your new Prince Albert.”  Leo looked down as D wiped the site with another disinfectant wipe, the stinging fierce as it sterilized the area thoroughly.  “Don’t want you getting an infection, now.  You’ll need to keep this thoroughly clean for a few weeks, at which point you’ll finally be able to see clients.”  Leo struggled a bit, stifling his whimpers for a moment, if only to ask D some questions.

                “A few weeks?  How will I earn money until then?”  D smiled sweetly down at him, patting the inside of his thighs before grabbing another, larger wipe, cleaning the inside of Leo’s genital slit as well.  “You, uh, I lost my job, remember?  I’ve got rent to pay, bills coming up…”

                “Which is why you’ll get a daily stipend from me until then.  It ensures you return to me for work training and inspection, so I can monitor your recovery.  Two days of work training, followed by a day of rest, for about six weeks or so.”  D inspected his craftsmanship before grabbing some gauze, stuffing it into Leo’s slit to keep his cock out.  “Keep this packed.  It heals quicker in the air, and is easier to keep clean that way.  I’ll be checking, remember.”  Leo bit his lip and nodded, the olive turtle going out of his way to keep Leo’s leash tight.  “I take care of my family, Leola.  All of them.  So don’t you worry about a thing for now.”  The words were empty of sincerity, though he could at least count on D to be an honest businessman, or so he hoped.  He had no doubt that his stipend would contribute to his debt, but there was little choice now that he was effectively out of work for two to three months.  A cool finger pressed against his anus, shocking Leo from his thoughts and making him instinctively clench.  “Ah ah, don’t.  I felt that.”

                “I-I’m sorry, I’ve never had anything up there before.  Is that…required?”  He tried to phrase it in such a way that D couldn’t possibly take offence, the turtle responding with increased pressure but no verbal answer, Leo’s musculature hesitantly giving way to the thick digit intruder, lubricant easing the passage.  D twirled it around inside his ass, the feeling uncomfortable, yet somewhat pleasurable.  The finger pushed in past the second knuckle, the tip pressing against his prostate and making Leo gasp aloud.  “Oh god!”  D’s smile melted into a blank expression, the pressure increasing.  “S-stop!  T-that feels weird!”

                “Say your name for me, and I’ll give you a treat.”  D commanded, Leo squirming in his bondage as the digit began to brush repeatedly against his virgin prostate.

                “Leo!  Leo Hamon!”  D’s other hand squeezed his flaccid length, toying with the still-sensitive piercing and causing some pain, even as the tickling on his prostate continued.  “My name is Leo!”  D pulled back on his prostate massaging while increasing the friction of the barbell against the still fresh wound, the negative reinforcement taking precedence over the positive.  Leo knew this mind game, but he also knew he was in no real position to endure it for long as D continued to twist and tug at the piercing, the prostate tickling easing off further and further.  “M-my name is L-leo, Leo Hamon…”  D’s face remained blank, those gloved hands extracting the confession from Leo’s lips with unyielding determination.  “P-please, D, stop it, it hurts.”

                “Say your name, and I’ll give you a treat.”  D repeated, monotone showing his firm stance.  Leo could feel blood trickle down his length as the wound was stretched, the incessant pressure on his prostate the only pleasurable thing in his mind.  “What’s your first name, Sapphire?”  Leo felt tears stream down his cheeks as he tried to resist, his will to do so almost entirely eroded as he choked out an answer.

                “Leola…”  D smiled, the torture of his length ceasing instantly, followed by a renewed massage of his prostate.  Alcohol stung the wound again as D disinfected it, cleaning his mess while Leo sobbed on the table.

                “Say your name, and I’ll give you a treat.  My name is…”  D cooed, pushing against the organ in between massaging and tickling it with his lubed finger.

                “Leola!”  Leo shouted, squirming in his bonds against the finger in his ass, D smiling wide.

                “Again.”

                “LEOLA!”  Leo shouted again, toes curling as the pleasure pushed him toward climax, an alien experience for him, though one he thoroughly enjoyed in a carnal, animal sense.  “I’m Leola!”  D’s hand squeezed the base of Leo’s cock tight, cutting off circulation to it and preventing a full-on orgasm, even as he hammered the prostate like a button.

                “Say your name for me, and I’ll give you a treat.  What’s your full name?  I’m sure you know it well.”  D cooed again, sliding the finger in and out of Leo’s anus like a dildo, each thrust hammering home on his p-spot.

                “Leola!  Leola Sapphire!”  He screamed, D immediately following the confession with the hardest press yet, climax overtaking his body and rocking it like an earthquake, his seed spurting from the wound and tip of his otherwise-flaccid shaft as soon as D released it.  The olive turtle smiled as Leo felt the remaining energy faded from his body, D cleaning up the mess with a surgical towel and another alcohol wipe.  Between the intense orgasm, the throbbing headache, and his sore neck, Leo was spent enough to drift quickly to sleep, the snapping of vinyl gloves from D’s hands ringing in his ears.


	4. Sapphire, part IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo wakes up from his pleasurable nightmare, only to find that while the restraints may be gone, the leash is still very much there...

                Leo groaned awake after his post-climax nap, the dull ache of his fresh piercing supplanting the headache from earlier in terms of distractions.  He found himself in a posh bed with no restraints keeping him in place, a quick grope of his crotch confirming the presence of gauze in his slit as well as a pair of tight briefs tugged over his hips, ample room in the groin for his length to hang out and heal within.  Casually tossing the sheets off his otherwise-naked form, he pulled himself out of bed and onto his feet proper, plush carpeting crumpling beneath his feet.  Walking felt weird after his treatment at D’s hands earlier, his ass definitely feeling stretched still after being forcibly penetrated by that thick digit, violated against his will until he orgasmed all over himself.  The memories of intense pleasure and intense pain mixed together and only served to cloud his overall judgement of the experience further, leaving him confused.  _No_ , he thought, _I didn’t consent to that.  To any of it._   Or did he?  He agreed to work for D of his own volition, and nobody was seriously going to go after him for _not_ soliciting a prostitute, so his debt only existed because he believed that it did.  In that sense alone, did he _not_ consent to this after all?  A non-existent debt, an unenforceable contract, a violation of his body, the physical and mental abuse, none of these were things he consented to, at least verbally.  Then again, he didn’t say no, either, and silence _could_ be construed either way…

                “Ah, you’re awake.”  D’s voice sang sweetly from the doorway, a garment bag draped across his left arm.  “I brought you some clothes.  Your work is over for today, Leola.”  Leo grimaced at the name, toes curling under his feet, cues D latched onto like a vice.  “Is something troubling you, my dear brother?” Leo averted his gaze downward, remembering the harsh treatment from yesterday.

                “No Sir, the piercing just aches a bit, is all.  Where are the clothes I came in with?”  D draped the garment bag over a chair near the doorway, that sweet, brotherly smile failing to disarm him in the slightest.  “If I’m all done here, I’d really like to go check on Mike…”

                “Why?  Do you not wish to stay with your family for the night?”  The barb clipped him, Leo seeing D delicately test his progress from the night before.  “Ah, I see.  No, it’s quite alright!  Work family, home family, one has to strike a balance between them both.”  D unzipped the garment bag and tossed Leo a pair of dress slacks, neatly pressed.  “While you were indisposed, I had my tailor take your measurements.  Only the best for my _siblings_.”  He cooed, oozing sincerity and compassion as Leo unfolded the pants and began sliding into them, the garment indeed fitting like a custom glove.  D had taken advantage of his distraction with the pants to circle behind his shell with a sky blue shirt in tow, guiding Leo’s arms through the sleeves and buttoning it up for him, a blush filling Leo’s cheeks as the supple fabric swept over his skin.  He let D finish the bottom buttons before he pulled the pants over it, tucking the shirt in tight as he fastened the snap and pulled the zipper.  “So dashing.  Tell me, Leola, have you ever worn suspenders?”  Leo shook his head, the choice of name almost sailing by under the comfort of his new outfit.  “Then let me put them on you properly.  Pay attention now.”  The olive turtle pulled a wrapped and tied set of black suspenders from his pants pocket, removing the tie and letting them unfold in his hands.  One of his hands dipped suddenly under Leo’s waist, fastening the first suspender to a pair of buttons on its inside.  “The only sensible fashion choice is interior button fasteners, with no belt loops.”  D churred into Leo’s ear and deftly groped his healing length through the underwear as his hand slid across his crotch, repeating the process with the other suspender on his opposite side.  “See?  Then they go up and over…”  He slowly guided the pair over his head and shoulders, letting them rest on the top of his shell.  “Then we fasten them in the rear.  Some like to do the rear first, then the front, and others just pull them up and over their shoulders while leaving them permanently attached to the trousers.”  Those thick fingers dipped against Leo’s rear, pinching his tail base before getting to work, fastening the suspenders in place.  “The choice is up to you, _rényāo._ ”  The last word was particularly punctuated, though Leo couldn’t guess its meaning.  A firm pat on his rump made Leo jump slightly, D striding back to the garment bag to retrieve a suit jacket, the same inky black as his trousers and suspenders.  “I believe you’re more than capable of working a jacket, Leola.”

                Leo slid his arms into the jacket sleeves and tugged it up over his shell and back, the entire ensemble leaving him looking sharp, presentable to even the finest of employers.  The fabric felt silky smooth all over, like a satin sheet, every garment pressed crisply for hard, visible lines.  He turned toward the mirror placed on his side of the room, eyeballing his reflection and the illusion of grandeur it created for him.  “This is amazing, D, but what do I owe you for this?  Surely it’s not free…”  The olive turtle gave a non-committal shrug, rolling onto the heels of his shoes and pushing his hips out back behind him, before straightening back upright again.

                “Does it matter?  You won’t be earning money until you’ve healed anyway, at which point we can create a nice, itemized list to review.  I’d say there’s no sense worrying about the number until then, wouldn’t you?”  D’s smile and posture served to disarm Leo’s line of questioning for now, the reminder that his hole of debt will only grow deeper before he can begin climbing free of it more than enough to silence him.  “Though I will say it’s of comparable price for similar bespoke suits, and I’ll produce dated receipts for any and all purchases made when we balance the statement.  You trust me, don’t you Leola?”  Leo swallowed and nodded, painfully aware of the wrath unleashed upon him the last time he insinuated otherwise.  “Good.  Put your socks and shoes on, your ride is waiting.”

                “My ride?”  Leo blinked, confused as he began sliding dress socks over his feet, the fabric stretching with ease to accommodate his unique anatomy.  “I can walk home, it’s no trouble at all.”  D strode over to him as he slipped his feet into the provided oxford shoes, those olive hands cupping his cheeks and diverting his gaze upward.

                “I want to make sure you get home safely, Leola.  It’s a rough neighborhood, and this is a free service I provide to my _family_.  You’ll be picked up and dropped off every day of work, and once I’m confident your healing is underway, they’ll drop off your stipend as well.”  Those thick fingers caressed his cheeks, thumbs massaging his temples reassuringly.  “I care about the safety of my siblings, especially you, Leola.  Raphaela can handle herself just fine, but I need to know you’re _safe_ , okay?”  Leo nodded in that firm grasp, a gentle pat of his cheeks affirming that silent commitment as D withdrew, standing by the opened doorway.  “Let’s go.  I’ll walk you to the car.”  Leo obediently followed the taller turtle, dimly lit hallways with only minimal signage leaving him lost and disoriented, certainly deliberately so.  As the silence dragged on between them, Leo chanced a question that had been nagging him since they first met.

                “What’s your name, D?  I mean, what should I call you?”  He stumbled with the initial phrasing, leaving himself open to being interpreted as accusatory toward D, and something he walked back hastily with the offer of a title or name to call his single-lettered employer.  D didn’t even break stride, hands dug into his trouser pockets.

                “That depends.  Would you say you see me as a sculptor of men?  Or more of a general polymath?  Or perhaps a philosopher reflecting on the relationship between the soul and its vessel?”  Leo blinked and gave the question serious thought, as if it were a riddle.  “I suppose with you, I’d be more of a sculptor thus far.  So you may call me Donatello, if you need a name to call me by.  Though I warn you, nicknames will not be tolerated.”

                Leo nodded.  “That’s not your real name, though?”  D – Donatello – shook his head.  “I suppose in your line of work, ones identity is their most valuable possession, though I do hope you’d trust your _sibling_ with it someday.”  Leo threw Donatello’s own barb back at him, the turtle letting it fly by without any visible response, throwing open a heavy door into an enclosed garage, a luxury saloon waiting with its rear door ajar for a passenger.  “When should I expect to be picked up, Donatello?”  The olive turtle grabbed Leo’s shirt collar as he began to walk by, forcing another kiss upon his lips with that same soothing, reassuring smile and expression, breaking it almost immediately after its application.

                “Eight tonight.  Same outfit, don’t be late Leola.”  The voice was husked, catching Leo off guard somewhat as he walked silently to the car and climbed inside, giving another glance toward Donatello before shutting the door behind him.  Words weren’t exchanged between himself and the driver, the windows so heavily tinted he was unable to see outside of them, the only sign of movement being the starting, stopping, and turning of the vehicle itself.  Knowing Donatello, the route would never be ‘static’, as he undoubtedly wanted Leo kept confused and disoriented as much as possible until he could be trusted to obey him unquestioningly.  Which meant that Mike wasn’t an asset to Leo’s compliance, as he was a liability to his unwavering obedience.  That thought tied Leo’s stomach into a knot of stress and anxiety, fearing he’s doomed his brother in his idiotic attempt to always be honorable and upstanding toward everyone he meets.

                The car came to a stop and the door locks disengaged, the passenger door opening by remote and allowing Leo an exit.  The leash around his neck was plainly visible despite its ethereal nature, something he tried to push out of his mind as he trudged down the stairs to their apartment, stopping short as he realized his keys were missing, and undoubtedly left back at the club.  He knocked firmly at the heavy wooden door to try and stir his brother awake, taking a step back to remain clearly in the peephole field of view.  “Mike, it’s me.  I don’t have my keys…could you let me in?”  A clattering of the security chain and twist of the deadbolt alerted him to his brother’s presence, the door parting to reveal Mike still in his pajamas, eyes bloodshot.  “Shit, Mike, were you up all night playing games?”  The smaller turtle yawned and nodded, Leo ushering himself inside and sealing the door behind him.  “Come on, off to bed with you.  Just because I work nights doesn’t mean you can play games.  Graduation is six months away, Mike.”  Mike nodded and yawned again, Leo rolling his eyes before bending at the knees and placing one arm under his little brother’s knees, sweeping Mike off his feet and into a carry.  The turtle in his orange tee and pajama pants was practically halfway to dreamland, and it was at that point that nothing else really mattered right now.  Mike was safe and sound, their family still together, and that’s all he ever wanted.  He carried him down the hall and dropped him into bed, pulling the comforter over his sleeping brother and tucking him in for a day of sleep.

                Leo bent down and placed a kiss atop Mike’s forehead, smiling.  “I love you, little brother.  Sleep well.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is continued in Amethyst, part I!


End file.
